


Honey, I'm Home

by invisame



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisame/pseuds/invisame
Summary: you return to the ship after a long absence. (horrible summary)





	Honey, I'm Home

You'd been on the Serenity for two days. Thus far you had yet to run into the captain, mainly due to the intervention of everyone else on the ship. You were Wash's sister and were one of the original members of Malcolm Reynolds' crew. Somewhere along the way you'd married the bastard. 

One big fight and some convincing from Badger that he had 'proof' you were cheating and Mal had left you behind on some podunk half polluted planet after you walked off. It hadn't taken long for Mal to come to his senses and return for you but you weren't going to make it that easy on him.  You disappeared. You decided you'd return in your own time, but you were still pissed almost a year later. 

Zoe and your brother had gotten ahold of you and begged for your help on their current mission. You'd agreed after only a brief hesitation. It was your brother. And you supposed it was time to either make up or break up with Mal. 

Currently you were working on the engine with Kaylee. You were filling her in on what you'd been up to and she was continually thanking you for the gifts you'd brought her when you returned. Mal had never understood that Kaylee was still a woman despite being one of the damn best engineers in the verse. A dress and some perfume had made her year. You cut off the story you were telling when you heard footsteps heading your direction. 

You hid behind some of the equipment and grinned when you heard your husbands voice.

"How's everything going in here?" he asked.

"Everything's shiny. Nothing to worry about in here. Nope. No one but me and my engine."

"O...kay," Mal responded. It was easy for you to picture the look on his face before he turned and left.

You stepped out once you were sure he was out of sight. "Smooth, Kaylee," you said with a laugh. "I'm going to find Jayne."

"You know he's going to see you eventually," she teased.

"Oh, I know. I just want to see his face when he realizes how long I've been on board."

You and Jayne played cards in his room while you ate the food he brought to you. Your friendship with Jayne had always been a source of amusement to Mal. Jayne never snapped at you, never argued with you. And you always made him laugh. 

"So how long you planning on hiding?"

"Trying to get rid of me, Jayney?"

He chuckled. "Not likely."

"I've actually got a plan, believe it or not."

"You've always got a plan, Y/N."

***

Part one of your plan simply involved you no longer hiding. You didn't actively seek Mal out but you didn't go out of your way to avoid him either. You'd just finished a couple of hours playing pilot so Zoe and Wash could have some time together and you didn't see him once. 

You'd gone to the kitchen and made a meal, making sure there was enough for everyone. You didn't stick around to eat with everyone, but it wasn't like you'd been in and out either. 

You'd straightened up the cargo hold. Visited Inara in the shuttle. You didn't see even a hint of Mal. 

Getting impatient, you were currently lying on the bed in the room you shared with Mal. You heard him come down the ladder and turned on your side so you could watch as he came into the room. His hands were buried in his hair as he sighed. He cleaned his face and stared at himself in the mirror for a moment. He tapped his finger against the picture of you he'd posted nearby. "Where are you, Darlin'?" he sighed again.

"Mal's been looking everywhere for you, Y/N. He's heartbroken. Come back," you said, mimicking your brother. "I've been on your ship since the last port and you didn't even notice," you said, not even lifting your head from the bed. 

Mal had turned to gape at you when you started talking. He took a tentative step forward. "Y/N?"

You sat up and gave him a small smile. "Hello, Mal."

In two long strides he was in front of you pulling you up to stand in front of him. He cupped your face in his hands and kissed you long and deep. When you pulled back to breathe he wrapped his arms around you and held you tightly against his chest. One hand moved up to cup the back of your head. "Never leave me again. I can't take it. I can't take not knowing where you are, if you're doing okay."

"If I'm sleeping with someone else?" 

His hands grasped your upper arms and held you away from him so he could see your face. "No. I'm an idiot. I know that. I realized that as soon as you walked off the ship. I'm sorry, Y/N."

You closed your eyes and a hot tear ran down your cheek. "You really hurt me, Mal."

He pulled you back against his chest. "I am so sorry, princess. Never again. Just never leave me again. I'll do anything you want as long as you stay right here where you belong."

"As long as you promise that no matter how pissed you get you'll never think I want anyone but you. And believing Badger? What the hell, Malcolm?"

"If I ever do anything like that again, just punch me and take over the ship. They'll all follow you," he said with a chuckle.

"Damn right they will. How do you think I've been hiding from you?"

He was quiet for a moment before he started mumbling about ungrateful crewmembers. You just laughed and pulled him in for another kiss. 


End file.
